See Lotty Run
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: She is Lotty Vaughn. Five foot two of fluff and steel. With flaming red hair and red cheeks and eyes the colour of dirt. She is Lotty and all she seems to do is run around with people watching her. Lotty is grumpy, underpaid, and overwhelmed. Lotty is hungry and tired of being an errand girl. Lotty is about to change the world. She just does not know it yet.


**********A Series I was inspired to write. Updates should be coming soon for the Beth Chronicles. R&R and below is a list of the series show far in my head!**

**See Lotty Run**

**Lotty See, Lotty Do**

**Lotty And The Case Of The Butterflies **

**The Secret Life Of Lotty Vaughn **

**This Is It Lotty, This Is War**

**How Lotty Got Her Groove Back**

**From Lotty With Love**

**When In Lottyville**

**No Good Lotty Goes Unpunished**

**Lotty's Family Reunion**

**Lotty's Two Second Rule**

**Can You See Lotty?**

**Lotty Rules**

**A Home For Lotty**

**Lotty Just Wants To Have Fun**

Some days Lotty wonders what the hell she was thinking deciding to leave university to do an internship that ended up as a job in SHIELD. While it was her dream to one day write riveting aticles that would be featured in magazines around the world that would win awards and make a difference here she is rounding up spoilt superheroes and dealing with egos and clashes and broken kitchen appliances and cups due to Thor.

Sometimes Lotty wanders through the halls feeling as though she is nothing but a glorified secretary with the amount of paperwork she does for Fury and Hill and Coulson.

Coulson. The name makes her throat close up as it has been six weeks since his death. Six weeks since she lost her only friend and the only one who truly appreciated her weird sense of humor and her love for cartography and comics. And now Phil was dead. He was deader than dead. Lying six feet under where he would eventually rot and be forgotten.

He was a hero. Whereas she was a coward who was running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

Some days she ponders her worth and whether anything she does even matters in the grand scheme of things. Sometimes she wonders whether doing paperwork is the closest she will ever come to true glory and the feeling of knowing she has truly saved the world. And most of the time she does not ponder on it too long but on days like this she thinks that she could make a difference is she was given a chance.

Chaos reigns around her as Loki is suffering a temper tantrum as his magic is running rampant after arriving from Asgard where he has been ordered to repent for his actions. But despite the Allfather's efforts Loki's magic, however drained it was, is still great and now he has turned the Avengers into children and everything in the air is floating around and Fury is a duck and Hill an angry cat and she is the only adult in the room aside from the horrid god.

And suddenly Lotty has had enough. She is overworked, overwhelmed, tired, grumpy, and hungry. She has not had a decent meal in days and the kids are crying and screaming and she has a headache. So she marches through the torrents of boogers, tears, and mush and does the one thing she can think of.

She slaps Loki so hard she hopes they feel it in Asgard and then unleashes her fury in a torrent of swears, and a lecture and a threat. Either he gets his shit together or else he will deal with an angry Lotty for the rest of his miserable existence. And come hell or high water she will make him pay.

All Lotty sees in Loki staring at her with wide eyes as everything changes back and the Avengers are normal and she storms out determined to get a corn dog.

She does not see the awe on Thor's face or the grudging respect on Loki's. she does not see the Avengers looking at her with interest or grudging respect.

She is Lotty Vaughn. Five foot two of fluff and steel. With flaming red hair and red cheeks and eyes the colour of dirt. She is Lotty and all she seems to do is run around with people watching her.

What she does not know is that all of them were waiting. Waiting for her to shine as Coulson believed she could and for her to become the Agent she was meant to be. Coulson told them not to worry; it would happen soon enough. And now that it had they were not disappointed.


End file.
